Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 8)
The eighth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation depicted the first semester of the 2007-2008 school year. Principal photography took place from May 12 to October 24, 2008. This season depicts the lives of a group of high school freshmen, juniors, seniors, and college freshmen as they deal with some of the challenges and issues young adults face such as sex, sexual identity, drug use, financial troubles, child molestation, mental illness, cyber-bullying, sexism, hostage situations, careers and relationships. Main Cast The following 24 characters received star billing: Graduates (Class of 2007) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt, an overachiever currently attending Smithdale University with her best friends. *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason, a cancer survivor. He works at The Dot. *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson, a cautious human and environmental rights activist, who's getting a feel of University life. *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos, an aspiring actress attending Smithdale. *'Evan Williams as Kelly Ashoona,' Emma, Manny and Liberty's male roommate, matched with them due to confusion with his name. (New) Seniors (Class of 2008) *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt, a carefree musician and football player, and former class clown. *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn, a tough tomboy, and the only girl on the football team. *Marc Donato as Derek Haig, a sexist football player. *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone, a fun-loving musician. *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco, a bully. *Natty Zavitz as Bruce the Moose, Johnny's partner in crime and member of the football team. Juniors (Class of 2011) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari, a kind musician and football player with strict, religious parents. *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair, a queen bee and "mean girl" who is captain of the power squad. *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones, a busy teen mom with a blossoming modeling career. *'Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex', a mysterious, passionate artist. (New) *'Judy Jiao as Leia Chang', a shy compulsive liar, who transferred to Degrassi from a ballet school. (New) *'Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros', a closeted alpha male jock, who is dealing with his sexuality. (New) *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black, a gossipy cheerleader. *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson, a supportive cheerleader, and Holly J.'s follower and sidekick who does everything she tells her to do. Freshmen (Class of 2014) *'Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie', a gifted student with a dark past. (New) *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, a innocent Christian gifted student. *'AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier', a smart student enrolled in the gifted program at Degrassi who is diagnosed with Aspergers. (New) *'Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari', a fashionable gifted student who is rebelling against her strict, religious parents. (New) Degrassi Staff *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, a Media Immersions teacher. Recurring Characters *Matthew Del Bel Belluz as Reese, a class clown and K.C.'s rival. *Kevin Jubinville as The Shep, Degrassi's new, biased principal who transferred over from Lakehurst. *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, a math teacher and coach. *Linlyn Lue as Ms. Kwan, an English teacher. *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, a history teacher. *Jennifer Podemski as Chantel Sauvé, a guidance counselor. *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart, a mechanic and Degrassi drop-out who has a history with Manny. *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk, a Degrassi alumna who lives in Hollywood. (appears in "Degrassi Goes Hollywood".) *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning, a famous musician and former Degrassi student who lives in Hollywood. (appears in "Degrassi Goes Hollywood".) *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash, a Degrassi alumna who discovers her father has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder after returning from Afghanistan. (appears in "Degrassi Goes Hollywood".) *Michael Seater as Michael Raye, an actor. (appears in "Degrassi Goes Hollywood".) *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards, a rape survivor in Grade 12, Clare's older sister, and Peter's ex girlfriend who moves to Kenya to help the needy. (appears in "Uptown Girl (1)" "Uptown Girl (2)" "Fight the Power") *Jason Mewes as Himself. (appears in "Degrassi Goes Hollywood".) *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi, a Degrassi alumnus and Ellie's best friend. (appears in "Degrassi Goes Hollywood".) *Kevin Smith as Himself. (appears in "Degrassi Goes Hollywood".) Guest Stars *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs, a Degrassi alumnus and a judge for a BattleBots competition. (appears in "Lost In Love (2)".) *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks, a wheelchair-bound Degrassi alumnus and Spinner's best friend. (appears in "Lost In Love".) *Marc Minardi as Lucas Valieri, Jane's brother and the father of Mia's child. (appears in "Jane Says (1)" & "Jane Says (2)".) *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson, Emma's mom and Snake's wife. (appears in "Uptown Girl (1)" & "Man With Two Hearts".) *Terra Vnesa as Trina, Jimmy's girlfriend. (appears in "Lost In Love (1)".) *Noah Reid as Chris, a former Lakehurst student who attempts to rob The Dot. (appears in "Danger Zone".) *Tenika Davis as Yvette, Craig's girlfriend. (appears in "Degrassi Goes Hollywood".) *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos, The former principal of Degrassi and Peter's mom. Opening Sequence The opening starts on the Degrassi sign that says Go Panthers Football. The camera pans to the right and shows a boy jumping on his skate board over the stairs. It then pans to the right and shows Peter taping the skateboarder with his video camera. Peter watches in amazement and then turns around. The scene now takes on the view from Peter's camera. It pans to the right and shows Liberty, Emma, and Manny with their arms around each other. Liberty waves to the camera, Emma smiles, and Manny blows a kiss to the camera. Liberty and Emma run off camera on the left and Manny runs into the car behind her. Kelly's sitting in the driver's seat when the camera zooms in on him. He looks into the camera and smiles. The camera pans to the right and shows Leia walking through the front door of the school holding a bunch of papers. Derek comes up behind her and throws her papers in the air. Derek looks at the camera laughing, while Leia looks angrily at Derek and punches his arm. The camera pans to the right and shows the back of Anya and Chantay's heads as they look at the Anti-Grapevine in the MI Lab. The camera pans around to show their faces. They both laugh while looking at the computer. The camera pans to the right and we see Connor, K.C., and Clare in the science room working on a robot. They all look in the camera and smile. The robot starts sparking and they all step back in shock. The camera pans to the left and shows Alli sitting by them watching them work. Alli looks into the camera and flips her hair and smiles. Danny and Sav are then seen playing their guitars in the music room. They both make faces at the camera. The camera pans to the left where Peter points the camera at himself as he makes the rock and roll hand gesture. He then pans to the right and Spinner is seen playing the drums and twirling his drumsticks. We see a bunch of cheerleaders catching Mia after they threw her in the air. They let her down and she smiles at the camera. Holly J. then pushes in front of her and smiles at the camera. Mia rolls her eyes. The camera pans to the right where we see Bruce the Moose and Johnny in the hallway giving some boys noogies. They both look at the camera, laughing. Mr. Simpson comes up behind them and grabs them. He looks at the camera and signals Peter to cut. We see Blue sketching at an outside bench. He smiles at the camera and then turns to the left. We see Riley with a football. He tosses the football off screen and his name fades out. The camera pans to the right and we see Jane in front of the school. She catches the football and smiles. She turns around and starts walking away with her back to the camera. The Degrassi: The Next Generation logo appears on the back of her shirt. It then pops out onto the screen. Episode List Promos & Videos Degrassi Season 8: Meet Alli Bhandari Degrassi Season 8: Meet Anya MacPherson Degrassi Season 8: Meet Clare Edwards Degrassi Season 8: Meet Kelly Ashoona Degrassi Season 8: Meet Peter Stone Degrassi Season 8: Meet Riley Degrassi Season 8: Holly J. vs Mia Degrassi Season 8: Girls Degrassi Season 8: A New Season Degrassi Season 8: Coming in 2009 Degrassi Goes Hollywood: Manny vs Paige Degrassi Goes Hollywood Trailer Trivia *The first instances of Sexting and Cyberbullying being a main central piece in a plot are seen in this season. *This season marks the final appearances of Darcy Edwards, Jimmy Brooks, Toby Isaacs, Derek Haig and Ellie Nash. *Jimmy and Paige reach the 100th episode milestone. Jimmy made his final appearance in his 100th episode Lost in Love (1). Extras *Deleted Scenes *Bloopers Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:DTNG Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Season 8